Sandstorm's Heart
by xxtwilightsongxx
Summary: In the middle of a horrible war, one special cat must chose between loyalty and love...Full Summary Inside!
1. Prologue and Author's Note

Sandstorm must chose between love and loyalty...

**When the forest becomes a battlefield, when the Clans turn against each other, when all heck breaks lose, the Clans need a miracle, if they are to survive the next moon.  
In the middle of all the chaos, a kit is born. Daughter to the ThunderClan deputy, young Sandkit is expected of great things, good hunting, good fighting and to be a the best apprentice in the whole Clan. But then Sandkit, later Sandstorm, is caught between the loyalty of her Clan and a fire that burns in her heart. Follow Sandstorm's journey, through love, turmoil, betrayal and loyalty beyond the Clans themselves**...

**Allengiances**  
**THUNDERCLAN**

**Leader** Bluestar- blue-gray she-cat with blue eyes  
**Deputy** Redtail- tortoiseshell tom with amber eyes and a distinctive ginger tail  
**Medicine Cat**Spottedleaf-pretty tortoiseshell she-cat with amber eyes

**Warriors**  
Thistleclaw-dark gray tom with blue eyes  
Lionheart-magnificent golden tabby tom with thick fur like a lion's mane  
Tigerclaw-big dark brown tabby tom with unusually long front claws.  
Whitestorm-big white tom  
Darkstripe-sleek black-and-gray tabby tom  
**APPRENTICE- LONGPAW**  
Runningwind-swift tabby tom  
Goldenflower-pale ginger coat  
Willowpelt-very pale gray she-cat with unusual blue eyes  
Mousefur-small dusky brown she-cat  
Rosetail- pinkish orange she-cat with blue eyes

**Apprentices**  
Longpaw- pale tabby tom with dark black stripes

**Queens**  
Speckletail- speckled she-cat  
Robinwing- brown she-cat with a red chest like a robin (mother of Dustkit (brown tom) and Ravenkit (black tom with a white chest, ear tips, and tail tip)  
Brindleface- pretty tabby she-cat (mother of Redtail's kits; Sandkit (pale ginger she-cat)  
Willowpelt-very pale gray she-cat with unusual blue eyes (expecting kits)

**Elders**  
Poppydawn-light brown she-cat  
Fuzzypelt- black tom  
One-eye- pale gray she-cat, the oldest she-cat in ThunderClan; virtually blind and deaf  
Dappletail- once-pretty tortoiseshell she-cat with a lovely dappled coat  
Smallear- gray tom with very small ears; oldest tom in ThunderClan  
Halftail- big dark brown tabby tom with part of his tail missing

**SHADOWCLAN**

**Leader** Brokenstar-long-haired dark brown tabby  
**Deputy**Blackfoot- large white tom with huge jet-black paws  
**Medicine Cat**Yellowfang- old dark gray she-cat with a broad, flattened face

**Warriors**  
Stumpytail- brown tabby tom  
Nightpelt- black tom  
Kinkflower- gray she-cat with white patches  
Flintfang- gray tom with green eyes  
**APPRENTICE-BADGERPAW**

**Queens**  
Dawncloud- small tabby  
Brightflower- black and white she-cat

**Elders**  
Ashfur- thin gray tom

**WINDCLAN**

**Leader** Tallstar- black and white tom with a long tail  
**APPRENTICE-MORNINGPAW**  
**Deputy**- Ferretleap- skinny brown tom  
**Medicine Cat** Barkface- brown tabby tom

**Warriors**  
Ashfoot- ash-colored she-cat  
Tinycloud- gray she-cat  
Harewhisker- light brown tabby tom

**Queens**  
Heatherdawn- light tabby she-cat (mother of Owlkit and Onekit)

**RIVERCLAN**

**Leader**Crookedstar- huge light brown tabby tom with a twisted jaw  
**APPRENTICE-STONEPAW- gray tom with blue eyes**  
**Deputy**Oakheart- light oak-colored tom  
**Medicine Cat**Mudfur-brown tom

**Warriors**  
Graypool- pale gray she-cat  
Leopardfur- usually spotted she-cat  
Whiteclaw- dark warrior  
Gorsefoot- brown tom  
Mapleshade- sneaky light brown she-cat  
Tawnyblaze-light brown tom  
**APPRENTICE-MISTYPAW-blue-gray she-cat**

**Queens**  
Willowbreeze-tabby she-cat (mother of Crookedstar's daughter; Silverkit)

**Cats Outside Clans**  
Barly- long haired black and white tom  
Nutmag- brown and ginger tabby she-cat (mother of Rusty, Princess, Lily, and Hazel.)

**A/N: Hey peeps! This story is about one of my favorite cats, Sandstorm! This is my first fanfic here, so...read and review for a free unicorn! YAY:D**

**Sandstorm's Heart: Prologue**

The blistering greenleaf was coming to an end. Soon the fresh-kill pile would get smaller and smaller, before only a decent mouthful would remain. One of the four Clans of the forest, ThunderClan, waited for the hard leaf-bare to begin.

A tabby she-cat parked herself outside the bramble nursery on the last night of greenleaf. She breathed in the warm, refreshing scents of the forest and the familiar scents of her Clanmates around her. She felt safe and protected; she knew that these warriors, her Clanmates, would do anything for her, even if it meant giving their life. After all, she was carrying the next generation of warriors. Kits were important in a Clan.

The queen licked her swollen belly and felt a tender kick. She purred. She still had a few more sunrises till the kits were finally born, but she couldn't wait.

_What if they don't like me?_ She thought suddenly. _What if I raise them wrong?_ All these thoughts were rushing through her head, like a stream during a flood. But then she felt a new flame that flickered inside her. "I can do this," she told herself. "I won't be alone. I have my Clanmates to help me." She smiled and felt more confident.

A tortoiseshell tom padded into the moonlit clearing. His pelt looked like shiny metal and his eyes reflected the light. "You should be in the nursery sleeping," he advised, he voice low and quiet.

"I know, Redtail," answered the queen, her eyes glowing with love in the dim light. "It's just after tonight I might never feel the moon's light on my fur until after I kitted."

Redtail purred and put his fluffy, fox-like tail on her shoulder. "Don't worry Brindleface. I am just as worried about the kitting. It will be the first time that I will be a father."

Brindleface licked his ear. "You will be a wonderful father. I know you will."

The tom blinked and rubbed his muzzle against her cheek. "Are you sure Spottedleaf said that the kits won't be due until the full moon?"

"Why, you don't trust Spottedleaf?" questioned Brindleface, naming the Clan's medicine cat, her eyes now in tiny slits.

"I trust her with all my heart," Redtail replied honestly. "I am just making sure. I wanted to ask if you would like to go for a walk with me, before the kits come." Redtail licked his chest fur.

Brindleface nodded. "A walk sounds nice. I do need to get out of the nursery."

Redtail led her to the camp entrance and led them out into the forest. They passed Whitestorm, who was guarding the camp entrance. They padded along side by side, matching each other's steps.

"How are Robinwing's new kits?" asked Redtail, sounding happier and calmer. Robinwing, the oldest queen in the nursery, had just given birth to two toms just about a moon ago. The kits were born weak, due to Robinwing's older age when she gave birth to them. Spottedleaf had said that the chance of them surviving was one-in-a-million.

"They are doing really well," answered Brindleface, thinking about the healthy progress of the two kits. "Dustkit opened his eyes yesterday. They are big and beautiful. Ravenkit hasn't opened his eyes yets." She sighed. "But I guess every kit does in their own time."

Redtail flicked his tail across her belly. "I wonder what color eyes our kits will have."

Brindleface nodded, wondering the same thing. "I think they will have amber eyes, like yours. I doubt they'll look like mine." Brindleface blinked her fabulous green eyes.

Redtail let out a deep purr. "I think they will look just as beautiful as you, though."

Brindleface licked his cheek and purred. "Let's rest here," she meowed, lying on some comfy moss next to a tree. Redtail lay next to her, wrapping his tail around her.

Brindleface soon felt a strong kick in her belly, sharper than the one back at camp. She winced. "Oh StarClan," she murmured.

Redtail looked at his mate, his eyes full of concern. "Are you okay?"

His mate was nodding when another kick made her squeal. "No! I think they're coming!" Her eyes were glazed in terror. "Redtail, the kits are coming!"

The tom froze with fear. "Coming? But the full moon isn't for another quarter of a moon! The kits are early!"

Brindleface nodded. She wanted to scream, but if there was a predator like a fox nearby, it would come for sure. She didn't want to panic. Yet, they were too far away from camp for Redtail to run back and get Spottedleaf. She would have to deliver the kits on her own.

Redtail grabbed some plant and sniffed it quickly. "Eat these!" he ordered. "It is borage. It will help you-" He was cut off by a squeak and a kit landed on the moss. Redtail quickly nipped the wet sac and licked the tiny kit. The kit lay motionless.

"Oh StarClan, no!" whispered Brindleface, emotion choked her like a piece of fresh-kill in her throat. "Please, don't be dead..."

Suddenly, the kit raised its head, letting a tiny, almost silent squeak. Redtail sighed in relief and pressed their kit toward Brindleface's belly. "She is alive," he breathed. He sounded as though the life was taken out of him.

Brindleface glanced at her belly,and then her mate. "Is that it?" she asked. She didn't feel any more kicking and she could only feel one heartbeat and it was the heart that was suckling next to her.

"I guess so, my love," answered Redtail, nuzzling the borage toward her. "Eat those herbs up so that our daughter can have some milk."

Brindleface ate the borage leaves and gazed at her precious kit. The she-kit had a pale ginger pelt with barely visible tabby stripes. Her tiny, pale paws kneading her belly, suckling happily. "She is so small," muttered Brindleface, her tail grazing across her kit's spine. "Smaller than a mouse even." She looked at Redtail, distress in her green gaze. "How will she survive the upcoming leaf-bare, Redtail? The Clans aren't exactly the friendliest at the moment. Our kit will be in danger..."

It was as if there was a small fire sparked inside of Redtail, for he looked at Brindleface with wise eyes, far beyond his years. "She is strong," he answered, wistfully. "She has StarClan on her side. She is very lucky to have survived tonight. And if she survived when it was at her weakest, then she will survive anything. She will grow and become stronger than any cat that has walked the forest. She will have us to guide her there; to the path of becoming a warrior."

Redtail's words made Brindleface more confidant; it was true. Brindleface looked at her daughter. She had strong hopes for her: great hunter, powerful fighter, loyal clanmate and maybe someday leader of ThunderClan.

That night, Brindleface laid her head on top of Redtail's flank, absorbing the warmth from his tortoiseshell fur. She looked at her mate and he looked back at her. "What will we name her?" asked Redtail softly.

Brindleface looked at her kit. She smiled and licked the kit's head. She glanced back at Redtail, her eyes glowing.

The forest breeze blew through their fur, and the stars of StarClan shone down on them from above. Brindleface glanced up, and took a breath. Redtail flicked her ears, gazing at their kit in fatherly pride. Both seemed to have figured out a name. And at the same time, they said it out loud.

"Sandkit."

**Should I countine? Please review! :)**


	2. Chapter 1: Meeting The Clan

**A/N: YO. Im sooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo bored so I'm gonna post chapter 1...so REVIEW OKAY NCKJSHDJWNFWJKHXOAKUDPFELNVSKLCHKLAMCKVNJ**

**Sandstorm's Heart: Chapter 1**

It had been many sunrises since the birth of Redtail and Brindleface's kit, Sandkit. Sandkit was still one of the smallest kits in the nursery, but Brindleface had felt her kit getting stronger every passing day.

"She hasn't left us yet," she kept saying to the two other queens, Robinwing and Willowpelt, who was expecting kits in about two moons.

Sandkit was suckling next to Brindleface on a cool leaf-fall morning. A slight cool wind blew into the nursery through a draft, and Sandkit curled up to Brindleface, squishing her face into her soft underbelly. She could hear the sounds of the nursery perfectly, but she couldn't anything. She pictured all the commotion in the nursery.

"Ha! I got you!" shouted Dustkit, who was playing with his brother in their nest.

"That's not fair!" protested Ravenkit, landing on the den floor with a loud 'oof. "I was on the nest. I was safe!"

"No you weren't! Mother, tell Ravenkit that I was right!" complained Dustkit, turning toward Robinwing.

Sandkit heard the exhausted queen give out a sigh. She heard the scuffle of pads dragging themselves across the nursery and toward the two kits. "If you haven't noticed, a kit needs rest. I have told you a thousand times already! Go outside and play." Robinwing licked her sons and shuffled them out the nursery. "And come back when you can be quiet!" she added with a huff.

Sandkit heard Dustkit and Ravenkit tussle outside. _I want to play too!_ But even she knew she was too small. _Someday I will!_

Sandkit shifted places, lifting her muzzle to breath in the cool air. She let out a yawn and she heard the queens start to coo. Sandkit paused,tilting her head in wonder. _I just yawned. Why are they making such a big deal out of it?_

"She is so adorable," purred Willowpelt, who was in the nest next to Brindleface. Sandkit could feel Willowpelt's gaze on her pelt. "You must be so proud, Brindleface."

Sandkit could feel Brindleface's purr vibrate her body. "I do." She pressed her muzzle toward Sandkit's head. Her warm breathe heated Sandkit's body. "I will always be."

Sandkit purred along. She breathed in her mother's scent, calm and familiar. _If only I could see you!_

Almost on command, Sandkit gently opened her eyelids. She blinked as sunlit met her and when she finally got used to the beam, she saw two big, green eyes staring back at her.

Brindleface let out a gasp. "You've opened your eyes!" she meowed happily.

The tiny kit looked around the nursery. She gasped at how big it was. She looked back at Brindleface. She was a pretty tabby she-cat with mixtures of silver dappled into her pelt. Sandkit opened her mouth hoping words would come out. "M-mother?"

The queen brushed her tail across Sandkit's cheek, giggling. "Yes, dear. I am your mother."

Sandkit sat up, her spine erect. "Then who am I?"

The queens laughed and cooed at the same time. Sandkit lowered her head with a silent groan. _What's so funny?_ she asked herself.

Brindleface looked warmly at Sandkit. "You are Sandkit," she answered, love and affection smoothing her voice.

"Sandkit?" the kit repeated. "I am Sandkit!" She puffed out her chest and said her name proudly. "I am Sandkit!"

"Yes, you are," mewed Brindleface, her whiskers twitching in amusement.

Sandkit looked around the nursery. She took a step forward and stumbled. She got up again and took three steps and before falling again. "Don't worry. You can do it," encouraged Brindleface. Sandkit nodded and took a few steps and then padded with pride toward her mother. "I can walk!" she stated proudly.

Once her mother blinked her affection, Sandkit took a step toward a pale gray tabby she-cat with bright yellow eyes. This she-cat looked almost physically like Brindleface, but the only difference was her huge bulging belly. "Who are you?" she questioned, sniffing her nest.

"I am Willowpelt," answered the she-cat, calmly. She didn't smell anything like Brindleface, but smelled familiar all the same. She looked at Willowpelt's belly. She didn't understand how Willowpelt got so big, and didn't want to know either.

Losing interest, she bounced over to a small reddish brown queen who was lying in her nest on the other side of Brindleface. She looked older than Willowpelt and her mother, but Sandkit recognized her scent somehow.

Robinwing purred as she padded closer. "Hello, little one," she meowed, still in her nest.

"Hi! I am Sandkit! Who are you?"

"My name's Robinwing."

Sandkit looked in Robinwing's nest, remember the two cats she heard before she opened her eyes. "I heard two other cats in here." She sniffed the nest. "I smell them too."

Robinwing gave her a curt nod. "Those were my kits, Dustkit and Ravenkit. They are about one moon older than you. They are outside."

Sandkit gazed out the nursery entrance. She smelled some cats from outside as the breeze carried their scent. She also saw the images of two kits; one was a brown tabby tom while the other was black.

Sandkit bounced toward the entrance, when Brindleface stopped her with her tabby tail. "No, no, Sandkit. You can't go into the clearing yet."

Sandkit turned to her mother. "Why?" she squeaked.

"Because you are still too small," answered Brindleface, briefly. "You will go out there in a few days, I promise. But not now."

Sandkit slouched. "But I really want to!"

Robinwing looked at Sandkit, with seriousness. "You mustn't argue with your mother," meowed Robinwing. "She is just looking out for you. You will go into the clearing, soon enough. All kits do." She gave Sandkit a gentle shove toward Brindleface. "And don't worry I will get Dustkit and Ravenkit so that you can meet them." She slithered out the nursery.

Sandkit sighed and sulked back to Brindleface and sat down. "Why do I have to be bigger to go out into the clearing?" she asked her mother.

Brindleface flicked her ears. "I am afraid you are a little bit too small, Sandkit," she replied. "Dustkit and Ravenkit had to wait," she added quickly.

Giving a stubborn sigh, Sandkit sat on her haunches, gazing longingly outside the clearing.

Robinwing suddenly appeared with two kits behind her. "Sandkit, this is Dustkit and Ravenkit."

Sandkit looked at the two kits and padded away from her mother. They were much bigger than her and she was careful about going up to them.

"Don't worry," the brown kit replied, her eyes shining brightly. "I don't bite."

Sandkit smiled and padded forward. "I am Sandkit."

Ravenkit, the skinny black tom looked at her. "And I am Ravenkit," he meowed. But Sandkit was talking with Dustkit and didn't hear Ravenkit. Ravenkit sighed and padded into his nest and curled up to sleep.

Then, a tom padded into the nursery. He was a tortoiseshell with a fluffy red tail. "Redtail!" meowed Dustkit and padded over to the warrior. Redtail looked at the kit, his eyes wide with happiness. "Hello Dustkit!"

Dustkit purred and stared at him. Sandkit was confused. What was so cool about him?

Redtail purred and looked at Brindleface. "Hello, love." He brushed his muzzle against her cheek. "Where is Sandkit?" he asked, looking around the nursery.

"Right here!" Sandkit squeaked, padding back toward her nest. She looked at Redtail, confused.

Redtail gasped as he stared at her. "She opened her eyes? And I missed it!"

Sandkit tilted her head. "Who are you?"

"I am Redtail. Your father and the deputy of ThunderClan," answered Redtail. He sat down and looked into her eyes. "She's got your eyes," he murmured to Brindleface.

Sandkit looked at her father. "My father's the ThunderClan deputy?" She sounded happy, then she realized something. "What's a deputy?" she asked Brindleface.

"A deputy is the second-in-command of the Clan," explained Brindleface, wrapping her tail around her paws. "He gets to assign patrols and the cats that go on them."

Sandkit stared at her father, wide eyed. "Wow!" she purred.

Redtail licked her head. "Have you been good?" he asked.

Suddenly, there was a yowl came from the clearing and Redtail instantly rushed out. Brindleface grabbed Sandkit's scruff and pulled her back into the nest. "What was that?" Sandkit asked, looking at Brindleface for answers.

She heard a shrill yowl from out in the clearing. "No! Thistleclaw! No!"

**MEOW. IM A COW**


	3. Chapter 2: Tallear

**Thanks to the three persons who reviewed my story! You get a free unicorn! YAY! :D ANYWAYS READ AND REVIEW PLEASE AND WHY AM I SPEAKING IN CAPS LOCKS I HAVE NO IDEAMOOOOOOO OKAY ILL SHUT UP NOW**

**Sandstorm's Heart: Chapter 2**

Sandkit dived into a fern bush, just as she saw the paws of the warriors coming around the corner. She went to the center of the bush and crouched there, holding her breath as she peered through the leaves. She remembered Dustkit's words of not to get caught. She wanted to prove that she was just as sneaky as he was.

"Do you smell them?" asked a she-cat, her voice full of worry. Her dusky brown pelt was dappled with sunlight, and short ears made her look like an oversized mouse.

"We'll find them, Mousefur," hissed the tabby tom beside her. "They couldn't have gone far."

Sandkit watched as Mousefur lifted her nose and took in a deep breath and started smelling toward the place Dustkit and her where just in. Then she looked around, before lifting her tail and perking her ears up. "I have found them!" she called to the tabby tom.

Sandkit held her breath and was unmoving.

"Where?" The tabby tom raced toward her. "Do you see them?"

Mousefur nodded. She padded toward the ferns and Sandkit's heart stopped. If she was found, she would be in trouble for sure. _Mother would be super angry! I should have never went with Dustkit if I had known we would be in this situation_!

Then Mousefur turned toward, at the last second, the tree Dustkit was crouched in. The she-cat disappeared in the tree's branches, and out of Sandkit's view before returning with Dustkit in her mouth. "Let me go!" yowled Dustkit, struggling in her grip.

Mousefur roughly put Dustkit on the ground. "Why did you run off?" she questioned, her tone serious and stern.

The tabby tom sat beside her, his lips pulled back in a snarl. "Forget why! Where is Sandkit?"

Dustkit looked at the warriors, with a glare. "I don't know!" he confessed. "She ran off!"

Mousefur growled, not believing him. "Ran off?"

"Yes! You heard me right? Ran off!"

The tabby tom cuffed his ear, making Dustkit wince. "Respect your warriors, young kit!"

Two more cats came into view. "Did you find her?" Brindleface asked, padding toward the two warriors and Dustkit, with Redtail right behind her.

The tabby tom shook his head. "Just this little mousebrain," he grumbled. Dustkit glared at the warrior.

Redtail sighed. "Will you take him back to the nursery please, Runningwind? And make sure that he stays in the nursery," he added hastily.

The two warriors padded back into the bracken and disappeared with Dustkit. Sandkit focused her attention toward her parents. Brindleface was sniffing the dirtplace area. "She was here." She padded over to the tree and sniffed. "Her scent ends here." She looked confused. "How can her scent end here?" she asked Redtail.

Redtail sniffed the area. "I don't know..." He looked around. "Sandkit? Sandkit, where are you?" He called over and over again.

It hurt Sandkit having to hear her father calling over and over again and her ignoring it. But she was going to do anything in her power to not get into trouble. She didn't want to see disappoint on her parents' face and herself back in the nursery, trapped like a bird in a cage.

Brindleface then started crying out loud. "She's gone! What could have happened to her? Could a hawk have come and took her? Maybe a rogue?" She buried her muzzle into Redtail's shoulder fur. "I should have stayed in the nursery with her!"

Redtail licked her cheek, before leading her back out toward the camp. Sandkit felt a pang of sorrow pulse through her. Maybe she should just appear right in front of her parents...

Suddenly, a butterfly floated past her. It was very colorful and had attractive patterns. Its wings were dappled with orange and black, and Sandkit couldn't help swatting at it with her tiny paws. Without making a sound, Sandkit chased after it. She caught it between her claws, as a leaf landed on her head. She laughed, and looked up as more floated down from the treetops. A breeze blew and lots of leaves fell from the trees. Scarlet red, dusty brown, sunlight orange... many colors surged around her.

Sandkit giggled. catching after the different leaves. She knew that it was leaf-fall. The day was cool with a slight breeze and puffs of clouds in the sky. Sandkit knew, from Brindleface's descriptions when she'd suckle, that it would get much colder than ever; the season which was called leaf-bare.

Sandkit gazed around. The forest was so beautiful with the colorful leaves and the smells of different things. Sandkit breathed in all the scents. There was so much, it made her head hurt. She shook her head to clear it and padded deeper into the forest.

She heard the rustling of something close by and paused. She crouched and breathed in. To her relief, it wasn't the scent of her Clan. But what was it?

Out a bramble bush, a small brown animal hopped onto Sandkit's path, clearly not knowing she was just a few paw-steps away. Sandkit didn't know what it was. It was brown with very large ears, a what looked like a bob for a tail. _I'll call them the Tallears! After all they have large ears!_

Sandkit remembered the Tallear's scent from the nursery. Redtail had brought one to Brindleface just this morning. _So we eat them for prey. I guess I will have to catch it and bring it back to my Clan! Maybe I won't get in trouble if I did something like catch a piece of prey!_

Sandkit pictured herself bringing back the Tallear and having her Clanmates around her with her parents looking at her proudly.

Silently, Sandkit began to stalk the Tallear, making sure she didn't make a sound. With those tall ears, it was sure to hear anything. She stepped loudly on some leaves and the Tallear saw her and raced away into the forest. Sandkit gasped and chased after it. She was soon out of breath but kept running. _Tallears are fast! But I have to catch it for my Clan!_ Even though the Tallear was a few foxlengths in front of her, Sandkit never lost track of it.

She chased it deeper into the forest. Suddenly, the trees thinned, and a river appeared in front her. The Tallear hopped onto some stones and leaped across the river with ease. It looked back at Sandkit from the other side with a taunting look on its face and it stopped there and sat.

Sandkit glared at the animal. "You will be mine!" She looked at the river and gulped. It looked very fast and frightening, but Sandkit needed to get that prey! Sandkit leaped onto the first stone and almost lost her balance, but her dug her claws on the smooth surface and remained still.

A few moments later, Sandkit leaped to the next stone and to the next. Before she knew it, she was already halfway to the other side. Sandkit howled triumphantly. But when she looked up to see the other side, the Tallear wasn't there anymore.

The ThunderClan kit let out a hiss of annoyance. She had gone through all that trouble for nothing! She sat on the stone and started to think over._ I should just go home. I should have never left the nursery_. She started to hear Brindleface's lecture already. "Why did you leave the nursery when I told you not to? How could you be so mouse-brain? You could have been killed!"

Sandkit started to turn back toward the shore when she yelled. "Curse you, Tallear," and then turned to the other side. Her back paw slipped on the wet surface, and Sandkit plunged into the surging current with a sickening splash.


	4. Chapter 3: The River

**MAHAHAHAHAHHAHAHAHASAHJSAHAJSHAJSHAJAH i like waffles**

**Sandstorm's Heart: Chapter 3**

Water surged into Sandkit's mouth, ears and nose. Her head was thrown under water by the current and her tiny body was no use against the thrashing of the water. Sandkit broke the surface of the water and gasped for breath, but once she got air into her lungs, a wave crashed down on her, throwing her head back underwater.

The tiny kit wailed as the river carried her farther and farther from the stepping stones, the forest and her home.

Sandkit was thrown several times backwards and she was slapped in the face with water. She could barely keep her eyes open and her muscles were numb from the water and exhaustion. Sandkit was dunked underwater by a wave and all of sudden, things started to move in slow motion.

Sandkit opened her eyes. Many things were in the river like sticks, stones, and some rubbish of some sort all floated beside her. Sandkit looked up at the surface, realizing just how deep she was. It was so far away, so above. It was impossible for her to reach it.

_Goodbye,_ Sandkit thought.

Finally after moments of thinking, time caught up to her and the fearsome current and river tugged at Sandkit, but the ThunderClan kit didn't move or fight at all. She had given up strength and the will to survive. It couldn't be done, Sandkit said in her head. It can't be done.

Where would she go when she died? Sandkit didn't know. Would she go to a huge forest where she would become a warrior? Sandkit didn't know. How would Redtail and Brindleface feel when they found out that their daughter was dead? Sandkit didn't know about that either. The pain seeing the looks on her parents' faces was unbelievable.

There was still so much to learn. Sandkit _wanted_ to learn how to catch prey, especially the Tallears! Sandkit _wanted_ to learn about the other Clans. Sandkit _wanted_ to become a warrior!

But Sandkit was running out of air and time. The ThunderClan kit had given up hope. The only thing left to do was rest in peace...

◊ ◊ ◊

Something pulled at Sandkit's body and it wasn't the current. But Sandkit didn't even notice it. She was numb and she barely felt the tug. She felt like the whole world was falling.

Suddenly, Sandkit found herself out of the water. It was many, many moments before Sandkit realized that she was now dry and out of harm's way. But her eyes were still closed. She didn't even bother opening them. _I am ready to see you._ She finally opened her eyes.

A gray she-cat looked down on her, her big brown eyes as huge has a mouse from where Sandkit was. Sandkit gasped. It wasn't Brindleface.

The cat let out a rusty purr. "You opened your eyes, little one." The she-cat's voice was slightly thick and she smelled of something like moss. "We all thought you were dead."

"We?" asked Sandkit, quietly.

The gray she-cat looked at Sandkit with hope in her eyes. "Yes. You are in RiverClan, Clan of the river ."

Sandkit's eyes widened in fear. She wasn't dead as she thought. But she wasn't back in ThunderClan either. From what Dustkit had said, Sandkit was in a rival Clan's camp.

**Sorry it was short, the chapters will get longer, I promise. Anyways, REVEIW MEOW**


	5. Chapter 4: Welcome to RiverClan

**Omg i am sorry I haven't updated. MY computer sucks, lol. Lol, now I can get it working, I'll update maybe every three days. BEEP BOOP BEEP BOOP BEEP BOOP i like pie**

**Sandstorm's Heart: Chapter 4**

"What do you mean I am in RiverClan!"

It was hard for Sandkit to swallow that she was in RiverClan camp. Sandkit blinked her eyes thousands of times, hoping to awake right next to Brindleface. But every single time, she was still next to the RiverClan queen.

"You are in RiverClan. This is much safer than that river you almost drowned in," assured the RiverClan cat. Sandkit was reminded about how she almost died. Her muscles were still from the dreadful swim.

"But... I don't... belong here," she stammered. She thought over the stuff she had done, about leaving camp with Dustkit, playing with the leaves, chasing the Tallear, leaping on the stones, almost drowning in the river... all of that seemed moons ago. But I am alive, she reflected. I will go home. If only I know which way home is.

The RiverClan queen gave her a swift lick. "Don't worry, little one. You will be welcomed in RiverClan. I am Willowbreeze. And what is your name?"

"Sandkit."

Willowbreeze purred gently. "Sandkit. You look like you were just kitted. My kit, Silverkit, is a moon old and I don't think even she would have survived in that river. Especially at the beginning of leaf-fall."

"But I'm not weak!" A silver she-cat stalked over. Sandkit gasped at how big she was. Dustkit was the same age as Silverkit, but this kit was bigger than him. The silver she-cat sat on her haunches and growled. "I could have survived in the river! In fact I would have swum toward the camp."

Willowbreeze gave the kit a stern look. "But Sandkit is just new-born. She is not from RiverClan. She probably doesn't know how to swim."

Sandkit was taken aback from Willowbreeze's words. "I... could learn how to, though." But her words were drowned out by a deep voice from the entrance. "What is all the fuss in here about?"

A reddish brown tom entered the den. His twisted jaw and huge size made Sandkit shutter back against Willowbreeze. She had never seen a bigger cat in her life. Another tom followed him, just a kit-size smaller. Sandkit gulped nervously. What were these warriors going to do to her?

The silver kit looked at the first tom proudly. She rubbed between his legs and purred like nothing ever happened. The tom licked the she-kit between the ears. Sandkit guessed that the two were father and daughter.

Then the tom gazed upwards. "So what was going on here and who is this?" he asked, his eyes focused on Sandkit.

Sandkit wanted to bolt out of there, but the two toms were blocking the entrance. Sandkit felt like a mouse being stalked by the eyes of the toms gazing at her.

"This is the kit, Graypool, Mistypaw and Stonepaw found in the river," the second tom mewed, pride clouding his gaze. "Without them, she would have drowned."

The first tom nodded. He stepped forward and bend down to get a closer look at Sandkit. His crooked jaw making him look as scary as the raging river. Sandkit couldn't help shivering with fear. "Where did she come from? What is her name? Why was she in the river in the first place?"

The tom's questions made Sandkit wince. "My... name is... S..." Sandkit trailed off, fear making her voice croak. She closed her eyes, wishing she could disappear.

Willowbreeze finished for her. "Her name is Sandkit."

The tom nodded. "Where did she come from?"

The second tom sniffed her. Sandkit growled and was about to bite his nose. The second tom pulled away. "Her scent must have been drained in the river. I can't smell anything but RiverClan."

The first tom nodded and sighed. "Sandkit?" he repeated. "That is a Clan name. You must be a lost Clan kit."

Sandkit nodded slowly. "I am."

"Which Clan?" urged the tom, his eyes narrowing.

Sandkit closed her eyes and thought hard. _C'mon on Sandkit! You know the name! You know the name! _ Sandkit thought. But she couldn't find the name. She must have forgotten her Clan name in the river. Sandkit wanted to cry out loud. How would she get home without even remembering her Clan name? "I forgot," Sandkit forced herself to meow.

Willowbreeze licked her cheek. "It is alright." She looked at the first tom. "You will tell the other Clans at the Gathering about her, Crookedstar? Will you?"

Crookedstar made a face, or at least tried to with his jaw. "I would be mouse-brain if I didn't. I just hope that the other Clans don't think we steal her or anything."

The second tom looked at him. "Just explain the whole story."

Willowbreeze narrowed her eyes. "He isn't an idiot, Oakheart! What else his he suppose to do?"

The RiverClan cats laughed loudly. Sandkit gave a nervous chuckle, wishing nothing more than to go home.

**Oh yeah, I forgot, I changed my username, derp. Anyways, review review review for a waffle plushie! :D**


	6. Chapter 5: Friendly Faces

**Heyrrooooooo guiz. Sorry I haven't updated. I was on vacation. Anyways, here's chapter 5! Warning: This will be extremlly boring and short.**

**See ya!**

**Sandstorm's Heart: chapter 5**

The nursery was deserted expect for Willowbreeze and the two kits. The RiverClan queen was sleeping after grooming Silverkit and giving Sandkit some steady licks. Sandkit, so far, liked RiverClan. Many of the warriors were super kind to her. One cat named Brambleberry told her about some types of herbs. "So a medicince cat heals the Clan?"

Brambleberry nodded. "When you're a medicine cat, you can visit StarClan without being dead. You do about StarClan, young'un?"

Sandkit sighed in awe. "Yes. That sounds so tremendous!"

"But it comes with a price," Brambleberry rasped, her voice wistful. "You can't have a mate or have kits."

Sandkit purred. "Still! That sounds awesome. I want to be a medicine cat. Maybe I will be a medicine cat one day, like you were."

Sandkit admired Brambleberry, even though she barely knew her. Brambleberry talked about her life and how she figured out a way to make kits take medicine by mixed in in with their prey. That day, Sandkit learned how to be a medicine cat. She knew which herbs were which. Brambleberry called her a fast learner.

Silverkit rolled her eyes when Brambleberry went back to the elders' den. "You think you'll be a medicine cat?" she asked.

Sandkit shrugged. "I might be. I think I will be a great one."

Silverkit sulked. "You know what. Being a warrior is so much funnier."

"What do you mean?"

Silverkit made a sour face. "When you are warrior, you can hunt and fight and do whatever you want to do."

Sandkit wasn't seeing her point. "So is a medicine cat."

"But a medicine cat is so boring! All you do is sort herbs and have to apply them to cats' body! Don't you want to be the one you want that gets the wounds and the battle scar?"

"But I might get hurt or die."

Silverkit looked like she was about to explode. "Are you as dumb as a mouse? Can't you see you'll never be a medicine cat? Do you understand that you'll watch your Clan and blood die in front of your eyes? And sometimes there is nothing you'll be able to do, but just watch!"

Sandkit didn't know what to say. The whole episode was just a blur. What did Silverkit mean?

Whatever it was, Sandkit didn't pay attention to it. Whatever negative words Silverkit had with medicine cats, Sandkit'd rather deal with it somewhere else. She leaped out of the nursery. The warriors in the clearing all looked at her, each with bright and smiling faces.

"Hey Sandkit!"

"Hello Sandkit!"

"Hows it going, Sandkit?"

"Welcome to RiverClan, Sandkit!"

Willowbreeze told Sandkit before her nap that Crookedstar had told the Clan of her arrival. Now, even warriors that Sandkit didn't know, knew her name. Sandkit felt like a celebrity.

"Hi Sandkit!" Sandkit turned toward Mistypaw, the blue-gray apprentice that Oakheart had mentioned many hours ago. Sandkit had met her, and from what Willowbreeze and Silverkit said, Mistypaw was a cat to get to know.

Sandkit purred and padded toward her. "Hello Mistypaw!"

"Hey! Since you might be here awhile, do you want to explore the camp?" asked Mistypaw.

Sandkit nodded. "You bet!" She followed Mistypaw.

**Arghhhh sorry it was boring. The next chapters will be really intersting, don't worry childs. Anywayssss, yes I have read Crookedstar's Promise, and yes I know that Mistypaw was Mistyfoot and Willowbreeze is dead. But this is my story mahahahhahahhaha.**

**Question: Who's your favorite cat? Mine's Bluestar.**

**Please review for a free Silverkit plushie! :)**


	7. Chapter 6: The Ceremony

**Haiii! Silverkit plusies to EVRYONE who reviewed! •throws silverkit in th air•**

**Anyway, could y'all please check out my other fanfics? Thankies:)**

**Sandstorm's Heart: Chapter 6**

"And this is Crookedstar's den. Did you get all that?"

Sandkit was exhausted. Mistypaw had told her about the RiverClan camp and all the dens. So much information had entered her brain in such little time. Sandkit's brain felt puffy and swelled up. It was about to explode!

"Mistypaw! Why are you showing her our camp?" yowled a tom. He was gray with blazing blue eyes.

Mistypaw ducked her head and whispered into Sandkit's ear, "That is Stonepaw, my brother. We are about to be warriors soon and he is being a mouse-brain."

Sandkit giggled. "Why?" she whispered back.

"All toms are mouse-brained just before becoming a warrior," explained Mistypaw. "After that, it never goes away." She laughed and so did Sandkit.

Stonepaw wasn't laughing. "You are the mouse-brain, Mistypaw! Showing an outsider our camp? She is from another Clan! She'll turn into a warrior and she will know our camp better than the claws on her paws!"

"Just chill, Stonepaw," meowed Mistypaw, rolling her eyes. "She might never go back to her Clan anyway."

Mistypaw's words hurt Sandkit, although she tried not to hide it. Would she ever get back to her Clan? Would she ever see Brindleface or Redtail ever again? Sandkit wondered if they thought she was dead. They probably did. Sandkit missed them dearly. Willowbreeze didn't give the same comfort that Brindleface did. Sandkit told herself not to cry. She didn't want to show weakness to the RiverClan cats.

Stonepaw snorted. "Still! Tonight is the Gathering and Crookedstar is going to announced that we saved a kit from the river. Of course a Clan would want her back!"

Mistypaw looked at her paws. "But I want her to stay. We need more warriors."

"So does her Clan."

"Actually, I think some kits were born just a few weeks before I was," whispered Sandkit. "And some are coming soon."

Mistypaw purred. "See?"

Stonepaw sighed. "Still, Mistypaw. That's just the way things have to be."

Suddenly a voice sounded above the clearing. "Let all cats old enough to catch their prey, gather below for a Clan meeting!"

Mistypaw nudged Sandkit toward the nursery. "You aren't old enough yet."

Sandkit whimpered, but she went toward the nursery. Willowbreeze and Silverkit sat outside. Silverkit didn't even glance at her. Willowbreeze purred when she saw Sandkit. "You can stay right here Sandkit," she mewed. "Yes, right next to me! Yes there you go. Now shh. Crookedstar is talking." Sandkit paid attention to Crookedstar.

"It is time for Stonepaw and Mistypaw to become warriors," he announced. Sandkit noticed that Oakheart was looking at Mistypaw and Stonepaw with so much pride, so was a gray she-cat. "Oakheart is their father, whispered Willowbreeze. "Graypool over there is their mother." Willowbreeze's own eyes were glistening with delight.

"Step forward," Crookedstar told the two apprentices. Mistypaw and Stonepaw did as they were told. "Mistypaw, Stonepaw, do you promise to uphold the warrior code even at the cost of your life?"

"I do."

"I do." Stonepaw echoed his sister.

"Then by the power of StarClan, I grant you, your warrior name. Mistypaw from now on you will be known as Mistyfoot! StarClan honors you for intelligence and bravery and we welcome you as a warrior of RiverClan." He touched his brown muzzle to Mistyfoot's gray head. In return, she gave Crookedstar a lick to the shoulder.

Crookedstar went over to Stonepaw. "By the power of StarClan, I also grant you your warrior name. Stonepaw, you will be known as Stonefur! StarClan honors you for your stregenth and loyalty. We honor you as a warrior of RiverClan." He touched Stonefur's head. Stonefur licked his shoulder in reply.

"Mistyfoot, Stonefur! Mistyfoot, Stonefur!" the Clan called.

"Mistyfoot, Stonefur!" yowled Sandkit.

Crookedstar purred. "Tonight you will stay here in vigal, when some other warriors go to the Gathering. Speaking of the Gathering, warriors who are going eat your fill and gather up. We leave in a few minutes."

Willowbreeze padded toward the fresh-kill pile. "I will see you two tomorrow," she called over to them.

"Is she going to the Gathering?" asked Sandkit. "Um... and what is the Gathering?"

"The Gathering is when all four Clans met every moon," explained Silverkit, not looking at Sandkit. "And yes, she is going. Someday, I will go to the Gathering. It is one of the most proud moments of being a Clan cat."

But Sandkit wasn't listening any longer. The Gathering! She was also happy. _Tonight, Mother and Father will know that am not dead. I will be going home soon_. She no longer cared if she would get in trouble. All she wanted to do, as the moon went up, was to be back with Brindleface in the nursery, tucked up in a deep sleep.

Question: Whats your favorite movie? Mines The Hunger Hames bahahaha. Anyways, review! For a sparkly llama!


	8. Special Chapter 7

**_hey guiz wazzups? I er have nothing to say lol, expect I started school so yeah. :/ also please review! :) FOR A SPARKLY COOKUE FROM TWILEH AND SANDSTORM BAHAHAHA_**

**_Sandstorm's Heart: Special Chapter 7_**

"ThunderClan, it is time. Eat you prey and gather up at the entrance of the camp. We will leave when the moon rises." Bluestar leaped off the HighRock and padded toward Redtail. The ThunderClan deputy hadn't spoken when Bluestar had told the Clan of who was going to the Gathering and who was not. He had decided not to go to the Gathering tonight, in order to guard the nursery. But Bluestar had other plans in mind.

"You are going to the Gathering tonight, Redtail," she ordered, her blue eyes blazing with hope.

Redtail shook his head. "Bluestar, I don't need to. The nursery needs guarding. What if something came into the nursery and snatched a kit while we were gone? Somebody needs to guard the nursery. The queens will be asleep by the time we leave. Please Bluestar, let me stay."

Bluestar could tell that the memory of Sandkit glistened in his amber eyes. It had only been a few days since the young kit had ventured outside the den and into the ThunderClan territory. Bluestar had sent multiple search patrols out, hoping to find the little she-kit. But every patrol had come back with no information. To prove them wrong, Bluestar and Redtail had gone on their own patrol. Bluestar had scented Sandkit's scent and it led them to the river. Redtail had started calling Sandkit's name, hoping that she would be in some bracken or brambles.

Suddenly, a pale ginger pelt was floating in the river, thrashing around.

"Sandkit!" Redtail had cried. He leaped into the river and swam with all his might toward the animal and grabbed its fur. With a might tug, he was able to get it back to shore.

"Sandkit?" Redtail whispered. He nuzzled the wet bundle of fur and the pale ginger thing hopped to life.

It was a rabbit!

Bluestar killed it quickly with a swift bite. Redtail had been so heartbroken. He had looked at Bluestar with tender eyes. He looked as if he was begging kittypet, trying to find a loving home. "She… isn't… here. She's….d-dead."

Bluestar refused to let her deputy be like this. She isn't dead. She is a strong kit. Sniffing around, she had noticed that Sandkit's scent trailing toward the Stepping Stones. Did she go over to RiverClan? But it wasn't impossible. A kit like Sandkit, who was eager for adventure, could have crossed the Stepping Stones into RiverClan. Bluestar knew that RiverClan would never hurt a kit; it was against the warrior code. But if Sandkit were in RiverClan, Crookedstar would have sent some warriors to return her. What was RiverClan playing at?

Taking one last glance at the river, Sandkit must have been very strong to survive getting to the other side. If she hadn't made it across and fell into the river, she would be dead. Bluestar wished that she hadn't thought this, but Sandkit's size would make it impossible for her to survive, that is just what it was.

Now, the ThunderClan leader sighed. "Very well, Redtail. You may stay. Guard the nursery with Darkstripe. He needs to prove his loyalty after what happened in the battle against ShadowClan last greenleaf."

Redtail dipped his head. "Thank you, Bluestar. Also remember to question RiverClan about Thistleclaw's death. I know that RiverClan wouldn't kill him purposely, but just to be sure."

Bluestar nodded and stalked over to the fresh-kill pile and ate a squirrel beside Whitestorm. "I pity Redtail," the white tom meowed, swallowing his thrush. "Losing a kit must be hard for him. You must have felt this pain when you lost your kits, Bluestar."

Bluestar bit into her squirrel. "Yes, it was hard. But they are in a better place. I am positive of that. But Sandkit must have crossed the Stepping Stones. I have told Redtail this thousands of time, but he still believes that Sandkit is dead."

"Well, we will find out tonight." Whitestorm finished his squirrel and licked his chest fur a few times.

Bluestar took a few more bites of her squirrel before leaving. She went with Whitestorm to the camp entrance and yowled that it was time to leave for the Gathering. She gazed at Redtail with Darkstripe near the nursery. Redtail had gone into the nursery, probably to make sure that his mate was okay. Brindleface hadn't left the nursery all day today and Bluestar feared for the queen. Looking at her paws, Bluestar muttered, "I promise you, Redtail and Brindleface, by the end of tonight, we will find out more about Sandkit's disappearance."

Bluestar sat on the Great Rock, with Tallstar, the leader of WindClan. The moon was almost at its peak and Bluestar was getting frustrated. "We are they? It is almost moon-high!"

She was interrupted by a call coming from the RiverClan and ShadowClan territories. Both Clans arrived together before Raggedstar, leader of ShadowClan and Crookedstar, took their places on the Great Rock. Once seated, Raggestar looked at the other leaders and purred. "Let the Gathering begin." He then yowled loudly, joined by the other leaders.

Raggedstar padded forward. "Greetings and welcome to the Gathering." He waited for the cheers and howls went down before continuing. "This moon in ShadowClan has been quite pleasant. The prey is starting to lower with the upcoming leaf-bare. Sadly, our three elders, Hollyflower, Brackenfoot and Arch-eye have joined StarClan. They are among us tonight and ShadowClan dearly misses them. Also with them is my deputy, Cloudpelt. A rogue passing our territory killed him and we all miss him. Our new deputy is Brokentail."

Bluestar looked down at Raggedstar's new deputy and son, Brokentail, his flat face and tail that looked like a dented branch was a clear give away. Every cat knew of the aggressive tom that liked to feel warm blood on his tongue. It was a fact that Brokentail wanted to be leader since he was a kit. Bluestar wondered if a rogue killed Cloudpelt or if Brokentail actually did.

"Other than that, I would like to hear what the other Clan have to tell." Raggedstar stepped back and let Tallstar speak. "WindClan has faced some prey issues. The rabbits on our moor have decreased since the beginning of leaf-fall. But we are still strong and ready to protect our Clan. WindClan has three new warriors: my apprentice, Morningflower, Tornear and Mudclaw. Our new deputy is also Deadfoot."

After the cheers and excitement died down, Tallstar stepped back and let Bluestar take his place. She took a deep breath before starting. "Thank you, Tallstar for your WindClan report. In ThunderClan, like other Clans, prey is starting get harder and harder to find. But ThunderClan will survive this leaf-bare." Bluestar heard mostly ThunderClan cats howling and muttering. They all got silent quickly so that Bluestar could finish her report. "A few days ago, a patrol came back with one of our warriors, Thistleclaw dead. They had told us that he was found near the RiverClan border." Bluestar glared at Crookedstar, wanting an answer.

However, Crookedstar looked very calm and returned Bluestar's gaze. "I can explain-"

"Why did you kill one of our best warriors?" yowled Tigerclaw, who was sitting at the bottom of the rock. The RiverClan warrior next to him was growling. "Why was he on our territory?" he snarled so loudly that all cats could hear him.

The ThunderClan cats hissed and growled at the RiverClan cats. Goldenflower, who was sharing tongues with Graypool just a moment ago, was snarling at the RiverClan queen. The only ThunderClan apprentice, Longpaw, was circling a few RiverClan apprentices, with claws unsheltered.

Bluestar jerked her head to the sky. A gray cloud was floating in the sky and covered the moon, making the clearing darker. "STOP!" demanded Bluestar, leaping to her paws. She pointed to the moon with her tail. "StarClan has sent a message! We mustn't be fighting among ourselves." She then turned toward Crookedstar. "Tell us why Thistleclaw was killed on your border."

Crookedstar's tail was lashing back and forth. "ThunderClan must understand that they must not cross our border! Thistleclaw crossed our border and attacked our hunting patrol."

Rosetail growled at the RiverClan leader. "You are lying! Thistleclaw wouldn't be that mouse-brained!"

Bluestar glared at Rosetail and the she-cat sat down, but still growling. Bluestar signaled for Crookedstar to go on. "We had to kill him. He was about to kill one of our own." He dipped his head to the ThunderClan cats. "I am sorry for your loss. Thistleclaw was a great warrior and he shall be if us tonight."

Or in the Dark Forest. Bluestar said to herself. It seemed that only she was able to see that Thistleclaw couldn't be trusted. Even Sunstar, the leader before Bluestar, saw that all Thistleclaw wanted was blood.

Bluestar finished her report, but she didn't mention Sandkit's birth and disappearance. Bluestar felt that it would be unnecessary that a Clan kit has disappeared.

It was Crookedstar's turn now. "RiverClan has had a wonderful moon. We have two new warriors. Mistyfoot and Stonefur."

"Mistyfoot, Stonefur! Mistyfoot, Stonefur!" the cats cheered. Bluestar looked for the two new warriors in the audience, but didn't see them. She saw Oakheart just beneath the Great Rock.

Where are they? Bluestar thought.

Oakheart gazed at her and as if he could hear her, he replied. They are sitting vigil in the camp. They were made warriors today.

Bluestar silently purred. I only wish I could see them right now. I am so proud of them.

Oakheart smiled. They will make great warriors.

Nobody seemed to see Bluestar exchange glances with Oakheart. Bluestar then paid attention to the rest of what Crookedstar had to say. He talked about like the rest of the Clans, the amount of prey, a litter of kits being born and about a fox being chased out of their territory. "Before we leave this Gathering, I have something that involves all Clans."

The Clan cats perked their ears up. Tallstar and Raggedstar sat up straight and tall. Bluestar waited patiently, hoping this was the news she wanted to hear.

"About a few days ago," Crookedstar began. "One of our patrols was hunting when they found a small kit drowning in the river. Mistyfoot, Stonefur and Graypool saved her and took her back to camp. She is a pale ginger she-cat with green eyes." Crookedstar looked at the leaders. "Is this any of your Clan kits?"

Bluestar wanted to leap for joy. Sandkit was alive!

"Crookedstar," Bluestar purred, unable to retain her happiness. "It seems you have one of our lost kits. Redtail and Brindleface's daughter, Sandkit."

Crookedstar didn't seem that happier. "Another ThunderClan cat," he whispered to himself. "Aren't we just a lucky Clan?"

Bluestar heard his retort. Another ThunderClan cat? What does he mean?

Crookedstar looked at Bluestar, not even noticing that she had heard him. "We will return Sandkit tomorrow." He looked at the ThunderClan cats. "Unless, you return Sunningrocks, back to RiverClan."

Bluestar and the ThunderClan cats gasped. ShadowClan and WindClan had been quiet throughout the whole statement, now they were muttering and howling. Bluestar was in shock. Her jaw had dropped. "What in StarClan?" she growled at Crookedstar.

Crookedstar sneered under his breath. "If you want your precious kit back, you'll have to give Sunningrocks to us! Think about my offer, Bluestar. Choose wisely. You have until sundown tomorrow. That is when we will meet at Sunningrocks. I will bring the kit and my warriors." He said the last words over his shoulder, as he leaped down the Great Rock.

Bluestar watched as his warriors go. Bluestar had to discuss this with the rest of her Clan. Kit or territory?

Bluestar would defiantly choose Sandkit over Sunningrocks, but Sunningrocks had precious prey that ThunderClan needed to survive. The endless fight over Sunningrocks had lasted for so long. ThunderClan had just won over the rocks just a few moons ago. Bluestar had always thought that Crookedstar and her would go at battle for the rocks more than once, but never like this.

Tomorrow, Bluestar thought. Tomorrow.


	9. Chapter 8: The Battle

**HAI AGAIN MEH CHILDS ^_^ I feel nice today so imm post chapter 8. Enjoy!**

**Sandstorm's Heart: Chapter 8**

Sandkit was awoken in the early morning by a strange sound, coming from outside the nursery. Silverkit was snoring next to her. Sandkit quietly moved away from her and sat down at the edge of the nursery. She looked outside and saw the RiverClan warriors returning from the Gathering. From their glances and the way their muscles were tense, something big had happened.

"She's a ThunderClan cat!" whispered one of the warriors. He let out a rusty purr.

"Sunningrocks will be ours by tonight."

Sandkit tilted her head. Sunningrocks? What is that?

She barely noticed that Willowbreeze was coming toward her. The queen gave Sandkit an expressionless look. "You should be asleep," she whispered. "You will have a big day today."

"Why?" Sandkit whispered, hoping not to wake Silverkit.

Willowbreeze flicked her tail across her ear. "You are Redtail and Brindleface's kit. You are a ThunderClan cat. You don't belong in RiverClan." With another flick of the tail, Willowbreeze added, "You'll be going home."

Sandkit purred and leaped in the air. She was going home! Back to ThunderClan!

"OUCH!" Silverkit gasped as, Sandkit stepped on her tail.

"Sorry!" But Sandkit didn't sound like she meant it. All she cared about was going home.

The setting sun made the sky look scarlet. The once puffy, feather clouds were now a pretty pink and a dazzling purple. The first stars were appearing father east where the sky was turning dark blue. Sandkit daggled from Willowbreeze's jaws and the tall growing weeds wiped at her pelt. Sandkit wiggled around, excitment making her jumpy. "Stay still," ordered Willowbreeze, through Sandkit's scruff.

Sandkit nodded, her green eyes looking at Willowbreeze's. With a leap of joy, Sandkit remembered Brindleface's green eyes, looking at her. Was Brindleface there waiting for her at SunningRocks? Was she? Or was she at camp, still thinking she was dead? Sandkit wished she knew.

The dry lands soon dipped into a wet marshy area. Soon, Sandkit felt her tail drop into water.

Sandkit squeaked. The fat reeds were now nowhere in sight, only shallow water. But Sandkit was sure that if she was to fall in the water, she would drown. Willowbreeze didn't seem to mind the water lapping at her paws.

Maybe it's because she is used to it, Sandkit thought. She closed her eyes and remembered the cool breeze and the trees carefully rubbing against each other. Sandkit missed the forest. I will always be in the forest. I am a ThunderClan cat! Not some water logged fish!

After a few pawsteps, the river came into sight. Sandkit thought grimly of the day when she almost died. The RiverClan warriors in front of her waded into the river and swam with ease. Sandkit gulped and tensed. She didn't want to swim all the way to SunningRocks. She was revealed when Willowbreeze padded toward the Stepping Stones. The older cat's huge steps got to the other side faster than Sandkit's huge leaps from rock to rock.

Willowbreeze dropped Sandkit gently on the dry ground. Sandkit sniffed the air. "I am home!" she meowed.

Oakheart let out a tiny snort. Willowbreeze shot him an angry glance. The RiverClan deputy ignored her and stepped toward Crookedstar. The RiverClan leader had leaped onto a tall rock, jutting out of the ground. He lashed his tail, a silent signal, his gaze focusing on the trees in front of him. Then the whole world went silent.

The bushes parted as Bluestar came out. Beside her, Redtail followed her pace. His amber eyes reflected the dying sun, and he scanned the RiverClan patrol. Father!

Sandkit was about to leap toward him, when Willowbreeze stuck her tail in front of Sandkit. She gave Sandkit a warning glance. Her eyes seemed to say No! Sandkit whimpered quietly and stand in her place.

More ThunderClan warriors had gathered across from the RiverClan warriors. Sandkit had noticed Brindleface and Whitestorm standing next to each other gazing at Bluestar for a signal. They looked edgy and ready to attack. Once again, Sandkit wanted to know what was happening.

"Bluestar," Crookedstar greeted with a blazing glance. "I see you have thought of my offer. SunningRocks or the kit? Your choice."

Sandkit winced as Bluestar answered, coldly, "I have thought of this all day. After all, she is my deputy's kit. Kits are very important to our Clan. Kits become apprentices, apprentices become warriors. But so is territory. SunningRocks has prey that ThunderClan needs to survive this leaf-bare." The RiverClan cats' eyes glowed at her speech.

"But," Bluestar finished. "Hand her over, Crookedstar! We need our kit home and in safe paws!"

Crookedstar growled happily. He cocked his head toward Willowbreeze and Willowbreeze nodded. She grabbed Sandkit's scruff and placed her in front of Bluestar. Sandkit purred and leaped over to Redtail, where she dug her muzzle into his fur. Redtail purred and licked her ear. "Welcome home."

Sandkit was soon covered by licks by Brindleface. Sandkit looked into her warm eyes. "I missed you so much," she purred, quietly.

Brindleface brushed her muzzle. "I thought you were dead," she confessed. "But you are safe and home." Brindleface licked her kit and curled her around her tail. Sandkit felt warm and comfortable. She just wanted to sleep in that position till the sun came up tomorrow.

"Thank you for taking care of her," Brindleface told Willowbreeze, but the queen was listening to Bluestar say something that Sandkit didn't hear.

"Brindleface," whispered Redtail. "Take Sandkit and get out of here. Go back to camp."  
But Redtail's warning was drowned out by a piercing scream. "ThunderClan! Attack!"


	10. Chapter 9: Home Sweet Home

**Hey guiz! Thanks for the positive reviews!•Throws bananas in the air•Anyways, I just want to say I will not write chapter ten till I get 3 reviews from three NEW peopLE. SO ENOJY**

**Sandstorm's Heart: Chapter 9**

Bluestar's battle call was followed by the yowls, cries and meows of the battle. Redtail's tortoiseshell body was hidden by Oakheart's bracken-colored fur. Brindleface half-pushed, half-nudged her daughter toward a bramble bush for her to hide in.

"Go!" she ordered, just before a RiverClan queen, Sandkit recongized as Graypool. Sandkit was still as she watched her mother claw at Graypool's muzzle, then ears. Finally, the older cat ran into the bushes, shaking her muzzle and head, flipping scarlet blood-drops onto the stones.

Just as Brindleface shook off Graypool's blows, Mistyfoot came and bit into Brindleface's ear. Brindleface screeched in pain and claws at the warrior's belly, but Mistyfoot continued striking blows with her sharp claws. Sandkit screeched, "Stop! Stop!" to her friend, but it was so loud, that it was just impossible for them to hear.

Sandkit leaped forward, hoping to help her weakening mother, but she tiny claws, did no good.

Suddenly, Sandkit was flipped off her paws, by a RiverClan warrior, helping Mistyfoot. Sandkit found herself tumbling down the grass toward the river. Sandkit dug her claws into the ground just as her tail dangled in the water.

The kit gathered her strength and pulled herself up. Sandkit got to her paws and what she saw amazed her. The cats were fighting tooth and claw and the way there muscles rippled and the way their claws glistened in the approaching moon, made the tiny kit gap.

Sandkit was glad to see Redtail back on his paws and giving Oakheart some hard blows to the stomach and chest. Okaheart finally gave up and ran away. Redtail, however, chased him and leaped at another RiverClan warrior, who was pinning down a brown she-cat, Sandkit remembered as Mousefur.

"Mousefur!" he yelled, clawing at the RiverClan warrior, to distract him. "Run away!" Mousefur leaped to her paws and bolted toward the forest. She cast a glance as Sandkit. "What in StarClan!" she yowled. Mousefur limped toward Sandkit and grasped her scruff.

"No!" Sandkit squeaked. "Put me... put me down!"

But Mousefur didn't let her go until they were well away from the battle. Mousefur licked her wounds. Sandkit could notice the bite wound on her shoulder and the claw marks along her back.

"Those RiverClan warriors," Mousefur meowed, noticing Sandkit's stares. "They are hard to avoid." She chuckled, but Sandkit didn't get it.

"Now we should get back to camp," she muttered.

Sandkit looked back at the where the battle was taking place. The horror, the wonder, the awe, the thrill... Will I be in one of those one day? Boy, I can't wait!

Sandkit was sitting outside the nursery when the warriors came home from Sunningrocks. The morning sun was rising, shedding light on the returning cats. They all looked the same: ripped fur, torn ears, paws, legs; blood in places that Sandkit didn't expect blood to be in. Bluestar was at the head of the party, following Redtail and Brindleface. Sandkit padded over to them.

"Did you win?" she meowed.

Redtail purred and licked her ears. "Yes. Sunningrocks is still ours."

"And we still have you, dear," Brindleface purred.

Bluestar let out her rusty purr. "Yes, we have our kit and territory." She padded up to the High-Rock and let out a howl. "All cats old enough to catch their own prey, gather beneath the High-Rock for a Clan meeting!" Although, most of the cats were already in the clearing, waiting for the news.

"As most of you know, I and some warriors went out to SunningRocks to get back Sandkit." Most of the eyes followed Bluestar's as the planted on Sandkit. The tiny ThunderClan kit met the eyes of her Clanmates with bravery. Brindleface and Redtail purred in delight.

"Well as you can tell, Sandkit is home. And SunningRocks is still ours!" Bluestar smiled as the Clan cats let out wild howls and calls.

"We still have our territory!"

"And our kits! How lucky is ThunderClan?"

When the Clan was silent, Bluestar continued. "We had to fight for SunningRocks again. Although most of our fur is missing, no one was killed or seriously injured. And with more territory, ThunderClan will likely survive this leaf-bare!"

As the Clan cats cheered, she leaped off the High Rock and into her den. At the same time, a beautiful she-cat was padding around the cats giving them objects with a strong smell that Sandkit could smell from across the clearing.

"Those are herbs, right?" she asked her parents.

Redtail nodded. "Yes. Spottedleaf, our medicine cat, is the keeper of the herbs."

"The herb keeper," Sandkit muttered. "Just like Brambleberry was."

Sandkit noticed that Brindleface and Redtail exchanged uncomfortable looks. Sandkit had an idea of what they were thinking. "I was thinking of becoming a medicine cat," she explained. "Learning herbs and treating the sick and wounded! Speaking with StarClan…" She trailed off. She looked up. "Do you think I would be a great medicine cat?"

"If you put your heart and soul into it, I am sure you'll be great!" Redtail meowed, his amber eyes clouded.

Brindleface nodded. She licked Sandkit's head and brushed her muzzle against her cheek. "It has been a long day," she murmured, looking at the morning light. "I suggest that we sleep till sunhigh? Heh?"

"I think that's a grand idea," Redtail supposed, licking his mate's ear. "But first, we should get some herbs from Spottedleaf. Brindleface-" He told Brindleface something that not even Sandkit could hear. The little, eager kit bounced toward the nursery.

The warm, milky scents greeted her and Sandkit breathed in the refreshing scents of home. She found her and Brindleface's nest and snuggled tight, just as she was about to close her eyes, the brown furred Dustkit was right in her face.

"Hey Sandkit, do you wanna-"

Sandkit blew in his face. "Never again am I following your mouse-brain plans, ever again!" she snarled. "Because, unlike you, I don't want to be on the other side of the forest!"

Sandkit closed her eyes and lashed her tail, before curling it around her body. All she knew, was that all she wanted was to be in ThunderClan, even if it meant sleeping in the same den as Dustkit.


	11. Chapter 10: Medicine Cat

Chapter 10

The leaf-fall air started getting colder and colder and soon leaf-bare had the forest under its sharp claw. The prey was scarcer and the Clans were feeling the effects of being starved.

Sandkit had awoken one leaf-bare morning to the breeze coming from the open space in the nursery. "Burr!" Sandkit shivered. "I thought Whitestorm fixed that days ago," she complained to Brindleface.

It had been exactly five moons since Sandkit was in RiverClan. Every time her mother would go to the Gathering, she would ask if Mistyfoot or Silverkit were ok. Sandkit could tell that her mother was very uneasy with the ThunderClan kit asking about RiverClan cats. But as Sandkit grew older, she learned more about Clan rivalries and such. Now a days, Sandkit just wished she could to the Gathering, instead of asking about who was there.

"Do you always have to complain?" squeaked a voice, coming from Willowpelt's nest. Sandkit looked over her shoulder and saw Graykit, Willowpelt's only son in her litter of five. Three moons ago, just as leaf-bare was beginning; the young queen had given birth to the five kits.

Sandkit had suggested some names for Willowpelt to choose for the newborns. "How about Earkit, or Muzzlekit, or Tailkit, or um... Pawkit!" But Willowpelt had chosen some names she thought of herself. The four she-kits were Snowkit, Gingerkit, Lilykit and Icekit while, her only son was named Graykit, for his solid gray fur.

Now at three moons-old, they were old enough to play with the older kits, but Willowpelt made sure that they didn't get hurt, especially the youngest kit, Lilykit.

"Shut up, Graykit!" snarled Sandkit. Sandkit felt Brindleface's tail flick across her ear. "Shush, Sandkit," grumbled Brindleface, her eyes still closed. "Don't be mean to the little ones."

"But he started it!" retorted Sandkit, shivering as a gust of wind blew through the nursery.

Brindleface opened one eye and stared at Sandkit. "Just let it go, Sandkit," she growled. She closed her eye and fell into a deep sleep.

Sandkit groaned. She hopped out of the nest and out to the dusty nursery floor. She let out a rough sneeze and a cough.

"I hope you aren't getting sick," meowed a voice from behind Sandkit. "Whitecough and greencough spread quickly in leaf-bare."

"How would you kn-" Sandkit turned around and saw Dustkit, staring at her with his round brown eyes. Although she was younger than him, she was already the same size of him. "Oh," Sandkit finished. "It's just you."

"Who else would it be?" Dustkit laughed.

Sandkit flicked his nose with her tail. "Quiet, will ya. I know it is you, stupid furball."

"Yeah," Dustkit meowed rolling his eyes. "And hedgehogs fly."

Sandkit couldn't help giggling. She looked outside and saw some something that looked like fluffy down the lined nests. It lay across all the clearing, and when the dawn sun shone just right on the surface, it looked as if it were glowing.

"Woah! What is that?" asked Sandkit, in awe.

Dustkit looked flabbergasted. "I-d-don't know," he stammered.

"Well! Go check it out!" hissed Sandkit.

"What? Me? Are you mouse-brained? I am not checking that thing out!"

"Coward!"

"Why won't you do it?"

"Because, I am a she-cat! Don't toms usually do all the 'checking and exploring' thing?"

"No!"

Sandkit huffed. Her tail lashed from side to side and it was twice its regular size. Then she closed her eyes and sneered at Dustkit, "Fine! I will check it out! Since I am more braver!"

"Braver?" Dustkit was at her side. "You aren't braver than me!"

"Well, well! Let's see who is braver!" Sandkit snickered. I already know who is!

Sandkit approached the white thing. Dustkit was coping her motions. Soon, the two kits were just kit-lengths away from entrance of the den. The cool air plastered Sandkit's fur already and the chilling breeze made Sandkit's teeth chatter. "W-well, you r-r-e-e-ad-y-y?"

Dustkit's teeth chattered too. "Y-e-e-s-s. Y-o-o-u bet."

Then with a mighty bounce, the two kits were in the substance. Coldness gripped Sandkit like a claw and Sandkit's paws and legs were already numb and stiff. It was worse than being in the river!

The she-kit let out a frosty howl and broke the shiny surface of the white thing. "Oh St-t-arr-C-c-lan!" she stammered, her teeth chattering. Sandkit pulled her paws up on the ice cracked surface, but everything, it slid right under her. "Ofph!"

There was no sign of Dustkit, and Sandkit was already tired and exhausted. "Du-s-tkit?"

No answer.

"Dustkit!" Sandkit called more clearer.

Still no reply.

"DUSTKIT!"

Finally, a relief. "I am right here, mouse-brain!"

Sandkit finally made out his brown head above the ice. "Now can you see me?" he snarled.

"Y-ess!" replied Sandkit. She leaped over to him. "Why a-rren't you ch-a-a-tterrrring?"

Sandkit thought she saw Dustkit's shoulder's shrug. "I don't know, I just the white thing isn't that bad to me anymore."

"That's great for you!"

The endless time in the snow, made Sandkit's heartbeat like a bumble bees' buzz. Her paws were numb and cold and her ears were red as holly berries. Fog clouded her muzzle as she breathed and the sun rays didn't warm her ginger fur. Dustkit almost looked the same. His fur was fluffed out and looked like a fluffy brown cloud.

Graykit climbed out of the nursery and hopped into the snow. "Burr! It is so cold!" Graykit squeaked. He pressed his muzzle into the snow and licked his lips. "It tastes like water!"

"That's because it is water!" Dustkit explained. "It is snow now."

Graykit looked at Dustkit like he was stupid. "It isn't water! Water is flowy! This is all packed and frozen."

Dustkit rolled his eyes. "Where are your sisters?" he asked.

"They are staying in the den," clarified Graykit. "Lilykit awoke with a cough. Mother thinks that it might be whitecough."

"Whitecough?" Sandkit poked her head out of the snow. "What's whitecough?"

"Whitecough is a cough that occurs in leaf-bare," meowed Dustkit. "It is very minor. Usually, medicine cats can cure it very fast. It is greencough that can be deadly."

Sandkit perked her ears at the word medicine cat. "Medicine cat. They sound so useful and exciting."

"What being a medicine cat?" Dustkit sounded so surprised. "Not as much exciting as being a warrior. You can actually be in the fight, other than being the one who heals the ones in it!"

"So what? I can still fight and do all those stuff."

"Ha! Not as much as a warrior. Besides, you'll never be made into a medicine cat."

Sandkit snorted. "You sound like Silverkit! She didn't like the idea of me becoming a medicine cat either."

Dustkit screwed his face in confusion. "Silverwho?"

"Never mind! Point is, being a medicine cat takes energy and wistfulness; something that you'll never have."

She stalked off and trudged through the snow, toward the scents of sweet herbs. She padded through the fern barrier and into the cave. Inside the cave, a tortoiseshell she-cat lay tending to Mousefur. "Ok then. You're rat bite looks infected. Here just chew this up and apply to your bite."

Mousefur nodded and began to chew. Sandkit looked around. Berries were stacked neatly against the rocky wall. Herbs were pressed into the cracks and the leaves were stored neatly under a rock. The tortoiseshell she-cat looked behind her shoulder. "Oh hello there, Sandkit," she meowed. "What do you need?"

Sandkit looked around. "I really just wanted to talk to you," she answered. "I was thinking about becoming a medicine cat, Spottedleaf. But Dustkit says that I won't be good at it!"

Spottedleaf sat down next to her and curled her tail around Sandkit. "Well, it doesn't matter what Dustkit thinks, Ssandkit. If you want to be medicine cat, then I would love to be your mentor."

Sandkit could already see it. Her and herbs. She could picture herself being medicine cat. I could totally be medicine cat! What does Dustkit not see?

**Hi**

**Hey dumblederps 0.0 CAN I CALL Y'ALLTHAT OK OK**

**Well, I have nothing to say so, er ENOJY CHAPTER 10 DUMBLEDERPS**


End file.
